ellcfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
The chosen champion of a god. While each god can only have one hero at a time gods do not always have a hero active. Periods of time when all nine gods of Terranias pantheon have a hero active are known as a shift and generally mark times of great change in the world. Heroes are granted three skills: Essence Concealment which lets display a fake status screen to non-divine beings, a minor skill that is related to the patron god and can be acquired by other heroes by defeating them in a clash of fate, and a incredibly powerful major skill that symbolizes the authority of their patron god. Heroes also typically have access to the divine item created by their god. The Hero of Chaos The Hero of the God of Chaos whose role is to bring great change to the world. The first Hero of Chaos is Boxxy T. Morningwood. The second Hero is Keira, who was seperated from Boxxy, Major skill: Agent of Chaos - Randomly activates and amplifies the effects of the holders actions beyond all reason, making the impossible possible. The events the skill brings about are not always in the holders favor, and can place the hero in mortal danger. Minor skill: Chaotic Disposition - The use of mana can cause random effects both beneficial and detrimental. Divine item: The Atlas of Dreams - when 55,555 MP is poured into the item it will create a temporary "instant dungeon" with fake enemies. The item also lets you bring out created items outside of the instant dungeon making them permanent in exchange for for reducing the remaining time the dungeon is open. The Hero of the Hammer The first Hero of the Hammer is Bernard Sampson. He initally died in the Calamity of Monotol. Teresa immediatly resurrected him at the capital. He died again in a Clash of Fate in the Battle of New Whitehall. The second Hero is Sigmund Law. Major skill : Judgement From Above. Calls down divine energy. It was a Skill that relied heavily on the user’s perceptions and preconceptions, as it would only display its full power against those the Hero of the Hammer had judged to be ‘evil.’ Minor skill : Vengence - "Those who dare lay their hands on the champion of justice shall feel the fury of the Goddess herself" Effects: Imbues the next non-Martial Art melee attack with divine power. Increases the damage dealt by this Skill by 10% for every 5% of maximum HP lost over the last 10 seconds. Damage dealt by this Skill bypasses 50% of enemy defenses. This skill may not be activated more than once every 10 seconds. The Hero of Magic The Hero of Lunar the God of Magic who is tasked with advancing the state of magic and knowledge in general. The current Hero of Magic is Nao Shoki. Major skill: Elemental Shift - Allows the hero of magic to reassign the elements of a spell for an increased mana cost. Minor Skill: Higher Learning - Allows the holder to train magic related skills and jobs at a quicker rate. Also decreases the amount of time it takes to learn a spell through studying. Divine item: The Librarium Infinitus Arcana Refactorium or LIAR - A divine item in the form of a book, that forms a face out of letters when activated. Can give absolutely any information in exchange for a price related to how hard it is to get without it. The price is related to the desired information and gaining information causes the divine item to become dormant for a day afterwards. The Hero of Death The first Hero of Death is Accatau of clan Rakka. When he died his apprentence Leanne became the new hero only to be instantly killed by Boxxy. Major skill : Fatal Promise - "Life is a promise, death - its fulfilment." Disables HP and MP recovery for 24hrs. Injuries will not heal. Minor skill : Eyes of the Dead God - "None can escape the gaze of death itself." Reveals the name and HP of all targets within direct line of sight. Targets that possess any Level of the Taboo Skill will be highlighted. Targets that possess Level 10 or higher of the Taboo Skill will be visible through walls and obstacles The Hero of the Sword The hero of the sword is the raptor Hesk of clan Susk, Paragon of the Broadfang tribe of Velos. Major skill : Eternal Crusade - Activates when the Hero of the sword dies in honorable combat. It summons all previous Hero's of the Sword to the battlefield. Minor skill : Martial Prowess - It is a passive Skill that significantly increased the rate at which combat-focused Jobs and Skills increased in Level Category:Gods Category:God of Chaos